DESCRIPTION: The applicant organization has developed a novel "Multiple Photo Detection" (MPD) system for isotopes which is 10,000 times more sensitive than standard detection systems. The MPD enhanced immunoassay (SIRMA) is a new technique appropriate for research and clinical facilities for highest sensitivity quantitation of biomolecules. The purpose of the proposed submission is to utilize this new technology to develop a fast, reliable and quantitative assay for cytokines IL-1 beta, IL-6 and IL-10. As compared with ELISA the MPD enhanced immunoassays for cytokines permit about 500-fold higher sensitivity, i.e. quantitation on the level of 0.01 pg/ml is expected. More specifically, these new assays for cytokines will be used in studies of patients with various leukemias and lymphomas, as well as in solid tumors including renal carcinoma and prostate cancer. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE